Change
by itsmisti
Summary: After going through tough times in Phoenix, Bella's ready for a new start and Forks with Charlie sounds like the perfect restart place. What will this choice bring to Bella? Hurt? Friendship? Drama? Read to find out. May change to M. idk about the title..
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the alarm clock on my bedside table. I slapped a hand down onto it, shutting off the offensive noise with a groan. I sat up in my bed and ran my hands through my hair and over my face roughly, waking myself up. I threw the blanket off my body and sat on the edge of my bed. I wiggled my toes in the golden plush carpet of my floor for a moment, before lying on the floor and beginning my morning exercises.

I did push-ups and sit-ups till I worked up a good sweat. I sat on the floor to regain my breath for a few moments, before standing and going into my bathroom to shower. I made sure the shower was hot as I stripped out of my pajamas. When I stepped into the hot water all my pores screamed in protest, further waking myself up.

When I was fresh and clean I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and held it around my waist as I went into my bedroom.

"Edward?" Esme's voice called. "Are you up?"

"Don't come in, I'm naked!" I shouted jokingly as I dried myself, earning a laugh from her.

"Okay, dear," she said, her voice fading. I put the towel on my head and roughly ran it over my hair, drying it till it was just damp.

As I dressed, I thought about Esme and Carlisle, my aunt and uncle who had graciously taken me in when both of my parents died in car crash. I had been seven at the time, and I couldn't remember them all that much, aside from a few memories including my seventh birthday. But I will always remember the horrible crash.

I shook my train of thoughts from my head as I slipped on my shoes and tied them securely. I threw on a thick, black, zip-up jacket over my black t-shirt. _I wear too much black,_ I thought for a moment, then shrugged and left my bedroom, grabbing my backpack and green chromatic ipod shake as I went.

I trudged down the stairs as the smell of pancakes hit my nose. I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter from the kitchen as I came closer.

"Morning Edward," Esme came to me and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh," I grumbled, wiping my cheek dramatically. She laughed. "You're just rubbing it in."

I shrugged, and sat on a stool in front of a plate with a tall pile of pancakes on it. I dropped my bag to the floor and reached for the syrup.

"Good morning," Alice chirped at me as I poured a generous amount of syrup across my pancakes. I nodded at her slightly, too distracted by the pancakes. I took a large bite and moaned loudly at the taste, causing Esme to giggle as she put a glass of milk in front of me. She left the room after cleaning up the kitchen from the mess made from making pancakes.

"There's supposed to be a new kid, today. A girl, actually," Alice told me as we ate side by side.

"Really?" I asked her, slightly curious.

Forks was so small, even a new kid would be kind of exciting.

"Yeah," she pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons as she spoke. "I guess Emmett got to school already and saw her. This is what he said," she handed me the cell phone.

I took it and held it close to my face as I read: _Dude, the new chick is HOT! She's got long brown hair and dont tell rose but shes totally fuckable_

"Interesting," I said quietly, handing her phone back to her. But, I was actually more interested in finishing my pancakes.

"I can't wait to meet her," Alice said excitedly. "I have to catch her before she gets sucked into the wrong crowd."

"I'm not sure we're the best crowd either," I mumbled as memories of house parties full of drugs and alcohol filled my head.

"True," Alice laughed. "But, at least she won't be _fake_," she said the word with disgust.

Alice absolutely loathed fake chicks, and stupid people. She called people who listened to mainly mainstream music, lost souls. She's been trying to convert Emmett for a while.

"Anyway, I guess she's chief Swans daughter," Alice continued, hopping down from her stool.

"You mean, like the chief of police?" I asked her as I finished up my pancakes.

"Who else?" she said rinsing her plate and cup in the sink. I slipped off of my stool and gulped down my milk. I took my dishes to the sink and rinsed them off thoroughly. I grabbed my backpack from the floor where I dropped it.

"C'mon, let's go," I said to Alice, who was slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Esme came back down the stairs just in time to tell us goodbye and have a good day. We told her the same and then went into the garage. I unlocked my silver Volvo with the button on my key, and slid into the driver's seat. Alice got in on the passenger side as I plugged my ipod in.

"Pick a song," I told Alice and handed her my ipod.

I started the engine and opened the garage door with the button I left sitting on the center console. I pulled out of the driveway smoothly as Owl City filled my car. I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes. She's been obsessed with Owl City for a while now. It was kind of cute before, but now it was just annoying.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," I sighed.

I drove to school as the car filled with relatively comfortable silence, aside from Alice humming along to Owl City. I purposely drove faster to get away from the music, and I think she caught on after awhile.

I took less than ten minutes to get to Forks High. I pulled into the parking lot and easily found a space. I parked smoothly and shut off the engine. Alice hopped out and began walking toward where I guessed Emmett, Rose, and, Jasper were.

I unhooked my ipod from the car and pocketed it. I got out of the car and hurried to catch up with Alice. I locked the car with the button on the key. We walked onto campus and went to the table the five of us usually sat at.

I watched Jasper carefully as he kissed Alice in greeting, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"Watch your hands," I told him firmly when they separated, and he put them up in front of him for a moment.

"So where's the new chick at?" I asked Emmett as we did a little knuckle touch.

Yeah, we're cool.

"She went into the office a little while ago. Haven't seen her since," he said, looking towards the office.

"She probably went around so she wouldn't have people staring at her," Rose guessed, and I wouldn't doubt she was right.

"I saw her when I was coming in," Jasper said.

"What?" Emmett gawked at him. "What did she look like? Did she say anything?"

"Calm down, fool. She had brown eyes and clear skin. She didn't have any make-up on. And no she didn't say anything," Jasper explained slowly. "She's clumsy though," he added. "She tripped pretty badly."

"She's probably shy," Alice suggested.

"Well, any new kid will be shy on their first day," Rose said.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but the bell signaling the beginning of first period stopped him.

"I guess, this is where we depart," Alice frowned.

"See you guys at lunch," I said as I stood up from the table. I pulled out my ipod as I turned and put in my headphones. I shuffled it and pocketed it as I walked to my class.

I was never quite sure what to think of this class, actually. It was language arts and I usually did exceptionally well here, but my neighbor was Victoria, and it was always tense between us. We exchanged pleasantries and worked silently. The most information we ever shared with each other was grades. And rumors. We always had fun with rumors, and I'm sure it was because we both had a mutual bitterness towards rumors.

We met at the beginning of sophmore year, and gradually became closer and closer. She was a tall and beautiful red-head, and of course I liked her. A lot, and I'm pretty sure it was coming close to love. I didn't know if she liked me, but she was one of my closest friends so I stuck with her. I had a feeling though, there was always something she wasn't saying and it boggled my mind. People began to say stuff about her, though. Rumors spread, and I had a feeling it was all thanks to Tanya. She was the biggest slut in the school, I swear. Victoria always accused me of liking her, even though I denied it every single time.

Tanya was just... Ew, to be honest. I knew she was jealous of Victoria, too because she always glared and she would always walk by with her hips swaying unnecessarily and a flip of her hair, as if she were trying to be sexy but she wasn't fooling me.

It was at Emmett's house party when Victoria got drunk and told me she loved me for the first time. I told her the same thing. We nearly had sex, but she said no and I respected her for it.

But It was also at Emmett's house party, when I got just a little too drunk and later that night Tanya was rubbing herself all over me just a little too much. One thing led to another, and I ended up fucking Tanya. It was all over the school. Victoria didn't talk to me, Tanya spread it around that we were in a relationship and how she told the story was so fucking ridiculous. She said we "confessed our love to each other in a moment of passion." It was total bullshit, because all I remembered telling her was to shut up and suck. I pretty much told Tanya to fuck off and go die the next day in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

I told Victoria the truth as soon as I possibly could, that I made a mistake and I'm an ass and to please forgive me, but I guess she had moved on and went out with James not long after. I never liked him, he was a total womanizing doucher, and they broke up within a few weeks. I didn't know much about it, except it ended badly.

So now, we were just friends. And Tanya was constantly trying to get in my pants, still, after all this time.

**BPOV**

Today was my first day at Forks High and I was definitely not looking forward to it. I was pretty much done with people, and drama, and just _life. _The only thing I was looking forward to was being a new person. None of these people would know anything about me, about what I've done, where I've been, _nothing._ It was a complete restart.

When I got up in the morning, I did nothing to my hair and face. I jumped in the shower, and brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth as well. I dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, a black zip-up jacket, and my beat up old converse. This outfit didn't say much about me, it was neutral, and so I liked it. I grabbed my ipod and backpack as I left my room and trotted down the stairs.

Charlie had already gone to work; a note left explaining, along with money for lunch. I pocketed the money and tossed out the note as I began to make myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I ate honey bunches of oats, because they were my favorite. When I was done I rinsed my bowl and left it in the sink.

I left the house, locking it on my way out, and got into my red, rusty, old truck that Charlie had gotten me as a welcome gift. I was extremely grateful and I made sure it was known. I roared the engine, grinning slightly and began driving to the high school. I never had to use directions. I had a good sense of direction, and the town was small enough a blind man could find it.

My first impression of the school when I found it was that it was very small, and probably poor. I wasn't looking forward to the lunches. I sighed, realizing how many people probably new of my arrival. The town was small enough, rumors must have spread like wild fire. Luckily, my truck didn't stand out much aside from the loud rumbling of the engine.

Many people stared, and I was tempted to flip them the bird. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't want to make a bad first impression. I was sure most would've already realized by now I was the new kid. I guess I arrived early enough to find a good parking space, close to the first building.

I secured my headphones once more, my attention turning to the music, before leaving my truck and going to the registration office. I shivered slightly as I walked, missing the warmth and security of my truck. Fortunately, the office was close enough that I could find it on my own. The registration office was small, but it branched into other parts: the nurses's station, the counselor's office, the attendance office, and the principal's office.

There were many plants, and the green was sort of calming as well as the warmth. Inside I found a red-head middle aged woman sitting at a desk with a name tag that read Ms. Cope.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?" she asked, smiling warmly at me.

"Uh, yes. I'm Bella swan, I'm new here," I wondered how many times she heard this story.

"Oh, yes of course," she smiled in recognition. "The chief's daughter."

"Uhm, yeah," I grinned weakly.

"Well, I have your schedule right here with a map to help you find your way," she handed me a sheet of paper. "And this," she handed me a pink slip. "Is for all of your teachers to sign. Can you do that?"

"Yup," I said taking the slip and pocketed it. "Thank you," I said as I turned to leave.

"It's not problem, dear," she said, her voice fading as I left the room.

I spent the rest of my time until school started searching for my first few classrooms. The classes were easy to find, in a small school. The only difficulty I had was that I had tripped and nearly fallen on my face. The school had a simple layout that was easy to navigate around. It reminded me much like my middle school, the only difference was that high school students attended.

I was going to the library to check out what they had when the bell rang, alerting me to the beginning of class. So I turned back around and made my way to my first class. I was the first person to arrive, so I had time to have a seat assigned and get the slip signed. I looked over my schedule as I sat waiting, the pros and cons filling my head. The class I was currently in was history, a subject I always found only slightly interesting and generally did well in.

I was put in a seat at the back, and I was grateful. I didn't like having someone stare at the back of my head all hour. Students began to file in. Only the first few noticed me, but soon when the class was half full they first noticed their friends and went to greet them. I saw all types of people.

Skaters, gangsters, punks, nerds, preps, jocks, and a few people I knew would be just kind of there that didn't really fit into a label. The seat next to me had yet to be filled.

"My house after school?" I heard a cool voice say. I looked up and an attractive blonde boy was talking to who I assumed his girlfriend was. He was leaning toward her, grinning invitingly while holding her hand.

She kind of reminded me of a pixie with her tiny figure and spiky black hair. Her skin looked porcelain like and her features were like those of a little girl. She was definitely dressed more like a prep with her skinny jeans, red v-neck shirt and red flats to tie it together. Her make-up was more natural than whorish. She was pretty for sure.

The boy's blonde was sort of shaggy and messy but it fit him, as well as clear blue eyes. He seemed to be more of a skater with his dark green and black striped long sleeve shirt. I could tell he was pretty well muscled beneath it. He also wore black jeans and skating shoes.

"Sure," she giggled and leaned up to share a lingering kiss. I looked away, shrinking in my seat and hoping she wouldn't notice me.

"Oh!" I heard her gasp and I looked up at her, immediately putting a finger to my lips to silence her.

"Oh, I see," she giggled quietly. "So you're Isabella Swan?"

I nodded. "Uhm, call me Bella though, please," I added.

"Bella," she nodded, taking it in. "I like it."

"Uhm, okay?" It came out like a question.

"Well, I'm Alice and it's nice to meet you, Bella," she smiled at me.

"You too," I said.

"So," she drawled. "What's the story?"

"Story?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you doing in forks?" she clarified with a laugh.

"Uhm," I thought for a moment. "I guess I just needed a change of scenery."

She looked at me curiously for a moment, so I elaborated. "Well, I'm visiting my Dad. He's been alone for a while since my parents split up a long time ago."

"Oh that's right. He's the chief of police," Alice nodded in recognition.

"Yup."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class so I turned my attention to the teacher. Laughter and talking died down slowly, and the teacher began to take control of the class.

Our teacher assigned us bookwork and we were allowed to talk as we kept the volume to a reasonable level. I had a feeling this would be an easy class. I noticed Alice was texting beside me, so when the teacher sat down and busied himself with whatever, she asked me, "Okay so what are we doing?"

I just laughed and told her about the assignment.

"You don't have a book?" she asked me.

I shook my head, no. "Uhm, no Ms. Cope didn't say anything about that."

"Ugh, I hate her," Alice grimaced.

"Well, I thought she seemed nice," I mumbled.

"Yeah you will, until she starts batting her eyelashes at your boyfriend," she said with venom.

"Oh that blonde dude," I said.

"Yeah," she sighed and her eyes glazed over.

"Uhm, Alice now is not the time for daydreaming," I teased and she shook herself. "We have work to do."

"Right," she laughed, and so we got to work.

The assignment wasn't complicated at all, and we finished it with almost half of the period leftover. So we spent it talking.

I learned that Alice was an only child, aside from her cousin who moved in with her and her parents when she was six and he was seven. I had asked her why, but she only said it wasn't her story to tell. But she did tell me I would meet him at lunch.

"You'll like him," she had said, so I felt a little excited.

"So where did you live before forks?" she asked me.

I explained to her how I lived with my mother and her new husband in Phoenix. I didn't dislike Phil at all, I told her, because I didn't. But I felt like I was betraying Charlie living under their roof, because I still felt like Charlie was my dad.

Towards the end of the class the teacher went over the worksheet. As he did this Alice passed me a note: _sit with my friends and I at lunch? _

I wrote back quickly in my chicken scratch: _sure_

Alice grinned widely and tucked the note into her pocket

"Do you think you can go to the back side of the cafeteria, you know the side that's closest to the office at lunch time and meet Jasper and I there?"

I nodded, and gave her a little wave.

"See you later, Bella," she said. "Oh, good luck," she added grinning at me encouragingly.

So I went to my second period, which was trigonometry. I knew I was going to hate this class already, just because it was trigonometry and I've always hated math. Just as I'd predicted, the class was boring as hell. I couldn't wait to be out of there. When the bell finally rang, I think I was the first person out and in the halls.

My third period class was language arts, a subject I always did exceptionally well in. The class wasn't extremely boring. Mr. Mason, the teacher, had given me a list of books the class would be reading and discussing and doing essays on. I'd already read half of the books at least twice and read them in my class at my old school. I considered asking Renee to send some of my old school work to me.

My fourth period class was Spanish, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I'd already taken photography at my old school, so I had the credits to get into a four-year college, but study hall was full. I would've liked to have study hall so I could get some of my homework done each day, before I even got home.

In each of my classes I was given a syllabus, telling me what supplies I needed.

When the bell for lunch rang I quickly packed up my stuff and hurried out of the classroom. I turned on my ipod and put in both headphones as I walked to where Alice had told me to meet her. When I found the spot, she wasn't there so I waited and hoped that she would come soon.

Eventually I saw her coming, so I pulled an earphone out of my ear and turned down the volume. At her side was her boyfriend, his fingers laced through hers.

"Okay, Jasper this is Bella," she gestured to me. "And Bella, this is Jasper my boyfriend," she grinned widely and looked between the two of us, waiting for something.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you," he said with a small smile.

"You too," I replied, grinning back.

"Let's go find, Em, Rose, and Edward," Alice pulled Jasper with her and gestured for me to follow. I trotted along at her side, with Jasper on her other side. I was sure we looked like an odd trio of people, but luckily people weren't staring much, which surprised me.

"There they are," Alice pointed to three very different looking people about 20 yards away.

The first, was a big, burly boy with short, dark, curly hair and a round face. The second was a boy with bright bronze colored hair, pale skin, and a bit smaller than the first. The third was a tall, blonde female, and I could tell even from my distance that they were all extremely good-looking.

"Big ones Emmett, the blonde is Rosalice, or Rose, and the last is, Edward, my cousin," Alice told me and I nodded

When we reached them, Alice announced, "Guys, this is Bella," she gestured to me.

"Hello Bella," Rose said to me, and I had too tilt my head up too see her. Her eyes were clear blue, and she looked down at me with something akin to friendliness.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett grinned widely at me, showing a pair of dimples. His eyes were a warm brown, and I was reminded for a moment of a teddy bear. Suddenly he scooped me up and squeezed me into a bone-crushing hug. When he put me back on my feet, I gasped for air and glowered at Emmett.

"That's Emmett for you," Rose said with a grin, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Oh, you're so cute," Edward drawled sarcastically in a loud voice, and I couldn't help but laugh. I _loved_ sarcasm.

Edward glanced at me, a knowing smile on his face.

"You're just jealous you aint getting any of _this_," Emmett drawled and leaned down to share a lingering kiss with Rose.

"Guys, ugh, just save it," Jasper grumbled.

"Please," Edward agreed.

"Well, let's go get some food, then. I'm starved," Emmett complained when him and Rose separated.

"You're always starving," Alice said as the six of us went into the cafeteria and got in line.

"Uhm, so what do they have for lunch?" I asked no one in particular.

"Chicken sandwiches, popcorn chicken, hamburgers, tacos, burritos, and some other stuff, but I recommend the tacos," Edward quickly listed for me.

"Thanks," I smiled in thanks, and he grinned back with a small nod. I checked my pocket to be sure I still I had the money Charlie had left for me and was relieved when I found it was still there.

"So the chief's your dad?" Rose asked and I nodded. "I guess that makes you Bella dogood huh?" she asked, smirking.

I laughed, and she seemed surprised. "Hardly."

"Care to elaborate on that, Bella dogood?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Ugh, don't call me that," I cringed and Emmett urged me, "Well?"

"Well, I do smoke sometimes," I admitted.

"Weed?" Emmett gasped.

"No, heroin," I rolled my eyes.

"You smoke heroin?" he sounded shocked.

"God, you're a dumbass," Edward shook his head.

"Hey, I resent that," he snapped.

"Hey we'll get a table," Rose said, gesturing to her and Alice. They already got their lunches, and left to find us all a table.

A few minutes later, Jasper got his lunch and went to join Alice and Rose. Then, Emmett, Edward, and finally me. When I had my lunch in my hands, I turned and found Edward standing there waiting for me. He smiled at me, and then together we went to the table that the others sat at.

"You know what I noticed?" Rose asked no one. "Edward and Bella are matching. Even their headphones."

Both Edward and I looked at each other up and down, shrugged, and took a bite out of a taco. All of it was in sync.

"Wow, that's trippy dude," Jasper said quietly.

Alice had a big knowing smile on her face as she watched us.

"Yeah, so weird," I mumbled sarcastically, continuing to eat.

About halfway through lunch, Alice spoke to me. "So tell us about yourself, Bella."

"Uhm," I looked up, noticing the way every set of eyes turned in my direction.

"I hate attention," I looked at them all pointedly.

"Well, for the next few minutes you're going to have to deal with it. Continue, please," Alice said.

"Uhm, okay then," I stared at the table as I began to speak, running a finger over the same spot repeatedly.

"Uh, I love reading and music. My favorite food is peanut butter and jellies or pizza. Long sleeves and jeans are my comfort zone. I really hate drama. I mean what I say and say what I mean. And when I can get weed, I'm the worst stoner you could ever meet," I grinned, finishing it off and hoping I didn't sound like a total douche.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett interrupted me, causing laughter to spread around the table.

"Uhm, so yeah that's about it," I chuckled nervously, biting my lip.

The rest of the lunch was spent with eating, getting comfortable at the table with these five people, and answering random questions anyone had for me. They were all easy enough to answer.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked me towards the end of lunch.

"Uhm," I took my schedule out of my back pocket and unfolded it. "I have biology, with Mr. Banner."

"Hey," he grinned. "I have the same. I'll walk you there," he offered.

"Sure," I nodded.

The bell rang and I stood to throw my trash into a nearby bin. I grabbed my backpack and slipped it onto my shoulders. Edward did the same, and we told everyone we'd see them later. Together we began walking to Mr. Banner's classroom.

"So is biology is gay or what?" I asked him.

"It's not that bad," he said, messing with the straps of his backpack.

I hummed. "We'll see."

"Hey, you smoke right?" I asked Edward, and he nodded. "Do you know where I could get any weed?"

"Jasper. He always has some good shit," he said, nodding.

"Well, this is it," Edward gestured for me to enter the classroom first, and I complied going to talk to Mr. Banner.

He signed the slip quickly and game me a syllabus for the class. I was relieved when he instructed me to sit next to where Edward sat.

"We meet again," he said in a teasingly ominous tone.

"Oh, yes," I said, laughing.

We sat in relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I asked, "You're Alice's cousin right?" just for something to say.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My real last name is Masen."

"How come you don't live with your parents?" I asked him, and after I moment I realized it may have been too forward, or something he did not want to talk about. "If I may ask," I added.

"Of course," he said with a sort chuckle.

"So?" I urged him on when he didn't say anything.

"Uhm," he drawled, and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, they're dead, Bella," he sighed heavily.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say at the moment. "I'm sorry," I added, frowning.

"It's not your fault. I'm okay. I mean, Esme and Carlisle are great, and Alice is awesome. I don't remember my parents much, anyways," he said, his eyes seeming far away for a moment.

"How did they die?" I asked him carefully.

"Uhm, car crash, Bella," he glanced at me once, pain flashing in his eyes, before letting them shut loosely. "I remember it like it was yesterday… It was pretty horrible."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"I'm fine," he assured me with a small smile and with it the Bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

He inclined his head forward, and we both turned on our stools to face the board and listen for instruction.

We took notes for half of the class, and Edward showed me how to set up my notebook like everyone else's. Afterwords we did a work sheet, and we helped each other on it. He was easy to work with, I thought at the end of the class.

"So gym right now?" he asked me and I nodded. "Walk with me," he requested, grinning invitingly.

"Sure," I said as the bell rang.

Everyone packed up and in just a few minutes we were on our way to the locker rooms. When we came to the girl's locker room he headed off to the boy's locker room and I went into the girl's locker room.

I went into the office, where I got my slip signed by the teacher whose class I was put in. She told me quickly about the P.E. clothes and other requirements of the class. She gave me my locker number, combination, and loaners to wear for the day.

Gym was easy, and I'd been able to hang with everybody because in class they were playing soccer co-ed. All five of them were on a team, plus Mike and Jessica, two other people I knew I had in a couple other classes. When my P.E. teacher asked me which team I wanted to go to, they called out for me and so I complied.

After soccer all period, during which I dodged everyone and the ball, knowing something bad would happen otherwise, we went back to the lockers and changed. When I finished I found Alice and Rose outside and went to them. Not long after Emmett, Edward, and Jasper came and found us one by one just in time for the bell to ring.

I bade everyone good-bye and remembering my slip of teacher's signatures I headed to the office. Ms. Cope explained to me then about getting my textbooks. I went to the library as she instructed me, and with my student I.D.I got new textbooks. I browsed for a few minutes while I was there, and when I got bored I went back to my truck. I drove home thinking, _it was a good a day_.

_What do you think? Oh, I should be putting another chapter of Voiceless up soon. _

_-mistimasochist_


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home, I started on the small amount of homework I had. I finished within an hour, and when onto the computer when I was done. I checked my email and found that Renee had sent me a message. She asked me about Charlie and school. I quickly wrote back:

_Hey, mom. I'm good. School was surprisingly not that bad. I met some cool people and sat with them at lunch. It was great. Charlie's good too. Speaking of, it's about time for me to make dinner. He's going to be home soon. Write back. Love you –Bella_

I was short, but I didn't have much to say. True to my word, I bounded down the stairs, tripping in the process, and going into the kitchen to make spaghetti. I was just finishing when Charlie pulled into the driveway in his cruiser. Hearing the sound of the engine, I was glad he didn't drive me to school in it.

He came inside, taking his shoes off and hanging up his gun belt.

"What are you making?" he asked me.

"Spaghetti," I smiled a little.

"Great," he grinned and I got him a bowl and fork. I also poured two glasses of milk and made myself a bowl.

We ate in relatively comfortable silence for the most part.

"How was school?" he asked me.

"Pretty good," I said. "I met a few people. They were really cool," I felt myself smile at the memory.

"Well, that's good. Is there any chance I might know them?" he questioned with innocent curiosity.

"Uhm, there was Edward Masen and Alice Cullen," I began to list.

"Good kids. Never had any trouble from them," he seemed pleased.

"There was also Emmett Mcarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale," I finished.

"Emmett and Jasper have pulled a few stunts in the past," he grunted. "And Rose pretty much has a clean record."

"Well, it's nice to know that with my dad being a cop, I have access to the files if I feel like snooping around," I attempted to joke.

Charlie didn't say anything else, and I finished my spaghetti in a couple quick bites. I downed the last of milk and got up to put my dishes in the sink.

"Are you going to have anymore?" I asked and he nodded.

I went upstairs and read for a little while. When I heard the TV being turned on, I went back down to clean up the kitchen, knowing that Charlie didn't. I put away the leftovers and did the dishes, all within just fifteen minutes.

As I started up the stairs again, Charlie called me. "Oh, Bella."

"Uhm, yeah," I turned and went into the living room.

"I got you something," he nodded towards the coffee table and from where I was standing I could see a white box sitting there. I cringed instantly. I hated gifts.

"It better not be too expensive," I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"Just open it," he sighed.

I went over to the coffee table and lifted the box.

"You got me a cell phone!" I frowned. I opened the box and inside I found a smooth black little t-mobile phone. There was an instruction manual, and a charger inside.

"Your welcome," Charlie laughed.

"When I get a job, I'm paying for it," I decided.

"A quarter," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Half," I squinted at him, too.

"Deal," he put his hand out and chuckling, I shook it firmly.

I went back upstairs, powering up the phone with a little tune. I skimmed the manual as I went through the phone getting a feel for it. I really did like it. I took a few pictures, glad that the camera worked well. I found myself looking forward to telling the others about my new phone.

I went back downstairs, remembering I had never said thanks. "Thanks for the phone," I said and Charlie nodded.

"I'm going to bed soon, so goodnight," I told him.

"Night," he seemed tired, too.

I went upstairs, thinking that it was too bad I hardly got to see him. Before I went to sleep I read a few chapters of my book.

When I woke up, I looked in the mirror, looked outside, and put my hair up in a high ponytail. It was surprisingly sunny, which made me hope that the day was going to be good.

I put on a black lacy undershirt and a deep blue t-shirt. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and laced up my converse. I threw on my black jacket to finish it off, zipping it up halfway. I grabbed my backpack, ipod, cell phone and trotted down the stairs to have cereal for breakfast. There was lunch money on the counter again.

When I finished I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and rinsed it. I went out to my truck and hopped in for the drive to school. When I got to school I quickly found a parking space and shut off the engine. I got out and went onto campus, wondering where Edward or somebody was.

My eye caught the sight of Edward, Alice, and Jasper sitting around a table. I made a beeline for them, only to slam into someone.

"Oh," my breath came out in whoosh. "I'm sorry," I looked up and Mike was standing there.

"Bella!" his face brightened. "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. I got a new phone." I said, grinning. "You?" I asked.

"Oh damn I need to put my number in there," he said enthusiastically and I laughed, pulling it out for him. He flipped it open, and pressed some buttons before closing it and handed it back to me.

"Well, I'm this way," I told him, nodding towards Edward's table and slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Alright. See you later," he walked off in the other direction.

I let out a sigh and continued towards the table. Edward greeted me with a surprisingly tight hug, but in the same moment I felt completely and totally safe. Jasper and I shook hands, laughing, and Alice hugged me.

"Was that Mike?" Jasper asked me curiously as I sat down beside Edward.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Douche," Edward grunted.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, today," I joked, hoping to make Edward smile.

"No, I'm fine," he grinned reassuringly. "I just think Mike is a douche."

"Why?" I asked. "He seems nice enough."

"I don't like him that much either," Alice agreed, and out of my peripherals Jasper nodded.

"Who?" Emmett stepped up and slid into a bench.

"Mike," I answered.

"He's okay. I have no problem with him," he offered. "He does seem a bit… I don't know, full of himself."

"Well, he's nice to me," I muttered and nobody said anything else on the matter. Rose sat down beside Emmett then, greeting everyone friendly.

She hugged Alice, gave Em a kiss, and shook hands with Jasper and Edward, laughing. To my surprise, she also hugged me.

"My parents are going to be gone this weekend," Rose announced with a smile. "We should all chill there," she suggested invitingly.

"For sure," Jasper said.

"Friday after school?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah. Right after school. It's supposed to be warm that day, so maybe we could even go swimming," Rose added. "And we can party until sunrise," she laughed.

We made quick plans for all of us to stop at our homes to drop off our school stuff, get anything need we'll need and head to Rose's house. Edward told me he would pick me up, because I didn't know where her house was.

When a short silence fell around the table I cleared my throat, acting mock casual and pulling my new cell phone out of my pocket. I messed with it for a few moments, before Alice screamed in my ear.

"Oh my god, you got a phone!" she snatched it from me. "I'm programming my number." Soon my phone was being passed around for everyone to put their numbers in there.

"You got Mike's number?" Rose asked when it came around to her.

"Yeah, just now," I nodded.

Nothing else could be said; the Bell had rung for everyone to head to class.

"Well, I'm this way," I said, getting up and heading to my first period class. I knew had this class with Alice, but I didn't know if she wanted to walk with me.

"Hey, wait up," she called, quickly catching up to me.

Oh.

We walked to class together, and she told me about her previous night with Jasper. I nodded and hummed in all the right places.

"What did you do yesterday?" she asked me with innocent curiosity.

"Not much," I said honestly. "I did my homework, read a book, made dinner for my dad and I, and read some more." I nodded, grinning. "And then I went to bed."

"Sounds like fun," Alice smiled.

I finally laughed. "Not really."

We entered our classroom and sat down in our seats, waiting a few short minutes for the Bell rang. A few people greeted us, including Jessica, Angela, Victoria, Mike, Tyler, and last but not least, Eric.

"Wow, I feel popular," I thought aloud.

Alice just chuckled and grinned pleasantly at me.

Class began, and today Mr. Mason told us about a book we were going to read as a class. He assigned us to read out of it for homework. It seemed interesting enough.

"You really like to read, huh?" Alice asked me towards the end of class.

"I love it," I smiled.

"Well, if you have any to recommend, let me know," she said and I nodded, a list of books already forming in my head.

The bell rang and she walked me to my class until she had to head in another direction. She hugged me and I told her I would see her at lunch.

"Same place," she said and I nodded, grinning.

I went into my class, and Mike and Tyler talked to me until the Bell rang. When they walked away, I heard them laugh noisily. I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment.

_Could they have been talking about me?_

But I shrugged, and turned to the front of the classroom and paid just enough attention. All the while I talked with my neighbors, which included Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Angela.

I didn't like Tanya much. She was always pushing her chest out and flipping her hair and snapping her gum and tapping her long French tip nails on her desk. She flirted with every single male within a 3-seat radius. She always looked down her nose at me, and sneered, making comments that were probably meant to hurt me, but they didn't even make sense.

I didn't like her at all, actually.

After second I walked with Angela and Carmen to third. When the end of the third I left my class and headed for mine and Alice's meeting place. She showed up with Jasper just moments after I made it there, and the three of us went around the building to meet up with Edward and the others.

Lunch went well. We all sat around a circular table towards the back of the cafeteria, talking, joking, and laughing with each other. When the end of lunch came, I walked with Edward to Biology. I asked him about his day yesterday, and he asked about mine.

"I like your hair like that," he told me as we entered the classroom.

"Oh, thanks," I instinctively raised my hand to fix it.

We sat side by side, still talking and waiting for the bell to rang when Tanya (ugh) came to talk to Edward. I turned away, not wanting to cramp his style, but was surprised when I heard him grumble.

"Hi, Tanya," his voice leaked with irritation.

"How are you?" she attempted to purr at him, but it just sounded like she was heaving after a long run.

"Okay. I'd be better, though," he said "…if you would leave me alone."

"Eddie," she whined. "What did I do wrong?"

I looked up and she had a hand on his arm. With some force he shrugged her away from him. Her face was a mask of hurt as she walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Tanya's got it in her head that we're supposed to be together," he said, roughly running his hands through his hair.

_So there's competition,_ I found myself thinking.

The bell rang in the same moment, as if an alarm went off in my head. I shook my head, of course, _I'm not pursuing Edward._

A little voice in my head disagreed though, and I ignored it.

In class we did a lab on onion cells. Edward was more quiet than usual. Towards the end of class he finally said, "Stay away from Tanya. Don't let her get to you."

I looked up at him in surprise, and just nodded.

When class ended Edward and I were the first ones to leave the classroom. We walked to gym together.

All the while, I was wondering, _what happened?_ I saved that question for later, metaphorically tucking it into my pocket.

Mike hovered around me while we played soccer in gym, urging me to play but I just shook my head and stayed on the sidelines. Edward seemed particularly aggressive in the game. My eye caught Jasper and Emmett quietly talking to him. Naturally, I was curious, though I could do nothing about it.

School ended, and I drove home wondering about Edward and Tanya. My mind lingered over Edward's comment on my hair. I found myself twirling the end of it with my finger. I made a mental note to wear it like that more often.

EPOV

I waited anxiously all through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period for lunch to finally come, so I could see Bella again. The blue of her t-shirt contrasted beautifully against her pale skin, making it look soft, creamy, and porcelain like. She tied up her mahogany locks. Her fragile looking neck was exposed, calling to my lips.

I saw her talking to Mike and I could tell by the look in his eye he was up to no good. I could tell he was totally checking out her boobs. She only talked to him for a moment, before turning and continuing to the table where Jasper, Alice, and I sat.

I hugged her, probably tighter than I should have, but it felt nice to have my arms wrapped around her. And she smelt like strawberries.

When lunch finally came I hurried to where I always met up with Emmett and Rose and waited. They showed up within a few moments, closely followed by Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

Lunch was great. I was trying to think of a way I could comment Bella without drawing too much attention to or seeming like I was only saying it to say it. When we sat down in biology, I finally told her "I like your hair like that."

She seemed to take it well, so I was glad. But my good mood was damaged when Tanya, once again, tried to get on my good side. She really didn't get it.

I was aggravated for the rest of the day, and I felt compelled to warn Bella to stay away from Tanya.

I felt better after school when Alice and I went out to the wood surrounding our house. I brought my ipod speaker and ipod, the two of sat down on tree stumps and we smoked fat.

BPOV

My day, at home went exactly the same as the day before. Homework, computer (the amount of time spent on it varied), Read or Watch TV, make dinner, do the dishes and any other cleaning that needs to get done, read or computer until it's about time to go to bed. All the while I was texting people.

Somehow Tanya had gotten my phone number, but I ignored her texts. I decided I would tell her that my phone was charging and up in my room where I could hear it. Later that night, right before I went to bed, I finally replied to one of her texts. I said: _Oh, I'm sorry Tanya I didn't have my phone with me. I'd love to talk, but I'm going to bed._

I shut off my phone after, and plugged it in to the charge just as I lied down to sleep.

I had started to build a schedule that went like that pretty much everyday.

Friday was awesome, though. Right after school I went to my house and dropped off my stuff, grabbed a swim suit and a towel, and waited for Edward to come and get me.

I wasn't sure if I was actually going to go swimming. I wanted to be warm not cold, especially when it was already a little breezy outside. I shrugged, and left my towel and suit lying on my bed when I heard Edward honk.

I tripped _hard_ down the stairs, landing right on my ankle and twisting it.

"Shit," I muttered.

I gently lifted myself up and tentatively stepped on the same foot. I was able to walk, but I had a little bit of a limp. I continued though, and went out the door to see Edward. He parked on the curb, leaning against his Volvo. He had forgone his black jacket, leaving his red t-shirt that read "someone is reading my shirt" and it seemed he changed into his swimming trunks, which were black.

I laughed when I reached him.

He looked at me funny and then realized. "Oh, it's the shirt." He smirked, chuckled.

He hugged me, and without the jacket I could feel every single one his muscles tightening as he squeezed me gently. His warm scent washed over me, completely calming me for just a moment. I heard his heart, beating softly.

_Oh, _was all I could think of for a moment.

A voice in my head told me to stop being such a girl.

I listened to it, and slurred "What's crackin' dawg?"

Edward laughed. "Not much, my niggah."

We got into the car, and headed to Rose's house. Everyone else had already arrived, and about to get into the pool. Everyone looked at me crazy when I said I didn't want to go swimming, and I almost regretted the decision when they were wrestling around in the water.

Rose had plugged her ipod into a surround system that surrounded the patio and put on a party playlist. It was tight.

One by one, everyone left the pool and came to sit around Rose's patio table with me. When Alice came to sit by me, being the first person out, I asked her "How come Edward doesn't like Tanya?"

"Oh, I would tell you, but I really can't, Bella," she grimaced. "It's just, you should hear it from Edward."

I nodded, understanding.

When everyone was out of the pool and sitting around the patio Rose decided to play five songs from everyone's ipod, switching it around to have a good variety. We passed around her bong that she packed with White Rhino. Medical was the best. We also decided to that everyone would talk about how the songs that came up on their ipod related to them. I gulped nervously, but nodded anyways.

It wasn't that bad actually. I got by saying, "Because it's chill, or it has a sick background, or it's a crazy song."

I noticed that everyone seemed to have a great variety on their ipod, and when we switched the ipods out of the speakers regularly, it created the best shuffle. I learned a little more about everybody with each song that played.

We passed around the bong a few times, and exchanged crazy smoking adventures.

It was the chillest time I had in a long time.

* * *

It seemed like the right place to cut it off. Thoughts?

-mistmasochist


End file.
